


Curious

by orphan_account



Category: OK Go
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is curious, so when Dan is away,  he goes to a BDSM club. He finds the asshole in the room. It didn't go well. Dan loves him back together and takes care of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know what I'm doing and I don't know where this dialogue is coming from. No harm intended, nothing assumed. I can't even conceive of a universe where any of this is remotely in character.

“Hi honey, I’m ho-psfphhh!” Dan called out when he opened the door. He couldn’t completely get out that cliqued phrase without laughing. He swung his bags through the door and plopped them heavily on the floor.

“Honey?” asked Dan again. “Damian?”

Silence.

Dan took a few more steps in the door. He thought he saw Damian’s car in the driveway--

“Hi Dan.” Damian called out from the kitchen.

Dan’s forehead creased a little but he pushed aside the little the flash of concern and walked to the kitchen.

Damian was chopping up vegetables at the island, standing in-between that and the counter right behind him.  Damian was looking down, concentrating on the carrot currently under the knife.

Dan pulled out a stool under the edge of the island and sat down. He tilted his head a little and repeated. “Hi, honey. I’m home.”

Damian quickly looked up at Dan and back down, “Hi honey, I’m home, too,” replied, smiling a little.

What was off, Dan wondered. Usually Damian was all over him like white on rice when he was gone just a day, let alone three.

Dan crossed his arms on the island and looked up at Damian. Damian was letting his hair fall over his eyes. He looked tired, wiped.

“What’s up?” Dan asked.

“Nothin’” shrugged Damian. “How was your trip? How hyper was Jamie?” referring to Dan’s nephew.

Dan beamed. “Haha, pretty hyper. I can’t believe he is now a high school graduate. I remember when he was just a little, “ he made a small, raspberry sound with his lips, “of a thing.”

Damian glanced up again, smiling, and back down.

Dan finally noticed the gloves.

“Why the..?” he asked, gesturing at Damian’s latex gloves.

Damian looked at his hands with some confusion.  “What? Oh, oh.” He swallowed. “I cut my finger.” He lifted his left hand and tilted it so Dan could see the bandage underneath the glove and on his index finger.

“Ouch,” Dan replied. It looked like a long cut. “How did that happen?”

Damian shrugged. “I… I wasn’t paying attention. With this.” He lifted up the knife briefly and continued chopping the carrot.

“Oh,” said Dan, his forehead creasing again.  “Why gloves on both hands?”

“Hmm,” said Dami. “Oh, well, I put the glove on the left hand to protect the bandage and the food, then it felt weird to have the glove on just one hand, so…” he trailed off.

Dan just asked Damian straight out. “Are you okay?”

Damian replied, perhaps a touch too quickly. “What? Yeah, yes, of course. Just… just irritated that I slipped like that.”

Dan nodded, “Yeah, I don’t remember you ever cutting yourself in the kitchen. “ Dan squinted at Damian and sat up. “Ever.”

Damian didn’t look up. “First time for…” and trailed off again.

“Well!” Dan slapped his hands on the island’s surface. Damian jumped, glanced up quickly and down again. “Time for a welcome home hug and smooch!” He got off the chair and started walking around the island.

“Mmm,” Damian muttered. “Ah,” he turned and walked the other way around the island, and opened a drawer on the side, seemingly at random. He pawed around in it, again, appearing random.

Dan stopped and peered at his boyfriend. What the hell? He now realized the gloves were fitted over the end of his sleeves instead of under.  He reached for Damian’s  left hand, the one that was closest to him.

Damian flinched, pulling his hand away. “It’s okay, just, it just hurts.”

Dan moved closer and clasped his left arm above the wrist.

“Let me see,” Dan started. Dan tucked Damian’s  left arm underneath his right, gently pinning Damian’s  arm to Dan’s side. Damian pulled back, but not very hard. His arm tensed.

Dan gently pulled at the glove and slipped it off.  He saw that the cut must have been deep, as the bandage showed on its surface where the blood soaked through.

 “Oh, honey,” started Dan, “I’ve got to look at this. You may need stitches.”

Damian twisted and pulled his arm, and let out the smallest whimper.

Misinterpreting Damian, Dan turned his head to look at his face. “It’s okay, honey,” Dan smiled, “they would numb…” he trailed off.

Was Damian crying?


	2. Chapter 2

“Honey?”  Dan asked, and Damian turned his head away.

Dan looked down.  He pulled back Damian’s sleeve.

Damian’s  wrist was red, covered in welts and bruises, like something rubbed hard against it. Like Damian was pulling on his wrist… struggling??

“Damian , what?” Dan was confused, concerned, and beginning to be a little scared.

“I.. I…” Damian turned his whole body away.

Dan let go of Damian’s left arm and stepped around to grab Damian’s right.

Dan was facing Damian now, who was still looking down.

Dan lifted Damian’s right hand, and gently pulled off the glove and pulled up the sleeve.

The same welts were on Damian’s  right wrist, if not bruised more deeply.

“Honey?” Dan asked, holding Damian’s forearm. “What.. what happened?” Dan ducked his head so he could look up at Damian’s face.

Damian opened his mouth but all that came out was a small croak. He was trying to blink back tears. He stepped away from Dan to lean against the counter. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Dan thought about holding him, to pull him close, but he suspected that Damian needed the space right now.

“I.. I… went to a c-club. Last night.”

Dan nodded, “Okay.”

Damian looked up briefly. “Um. It was, you know, for fetishes. Like BDSM? And stuff.”

Dan nodded again, listening. He kept his face calm, but inside he was growing angry and drawing conclusions. Who hurt his Damian?!?

“Well, I, I wanted to see what it was like, to, um, be beaten, um, more. Like more than what you, you have done. “ Damian turned his head away.

Dan touched Damian’s chin and gently guided him to face him. Dan nodded, repeating, “Okay.”

Damian looked in Dan’s eyes briefly. He swallowed. He sniffed. He lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

“I.. I went there on purpose. To find out. If I could handle more.”

Damian looked up at Dan suddenly, his eyes haunted. “Oh my god, I am so sorry,”

Dan looked at Damian, wanting to hold him, but not sure if he should yet. He settled on lightly touching each forearm. He nodded at Damian to continue.

“I,” Damian started, sniffing again. “I didn’t want to ask you. I didn’t want to push you. I’m sorry. I was… curious. Wondering. Wondering what it was like. Then, if I could deal with it, if I LIKED it, I could ask you. I could ask you to do it. For me. To me. “ Damian blinked back tears. “Oh god, I love you, I’m so sorry, I’m so stupid.”

Dan gently touched Damian’s  cheek, “You’re not stupid. Can I hold you?”

Damian sobbed loudly and thrust himself into Dan’s arms. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,”

Damian’s  tears rained down on Dan’s back.

Dan closed his eyes, holding his Damian tightly. Damian was shaking, then, “I, ow. I, need you to, ow, loosen up, I..,”

Dan released his tight hold on Damian, settling on touching his back lightly, still embracing Dami.

“Oh, Dami. Oh, honey. Oh, sweetie” Dan murmured into Damian’s ear every sweet little nothing he could think of.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” repeated Damian, over and over.

Dan gently continued, “Shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you, I’m never letting go.”

Damian’s  sobbing gradually slowed, still dropping tears but now hiccupping occasionally as he relaxed a little.

Still holding Damian snuggly but gently, Dan started, “Honey, honey? You need to tell me what happened.”

Damian stiffened, pulled away. He looked at Dan with a horrified look on his face and ran upstairs.

“Dami!” Dan called after him, racing up the stairs after him.

\--

Dan rushed to the sounds of vomiting in the bathroom.

Damian was vomiting in to the toilet.  He was so panicked he was gasping for air.

Dan knelt by Damian, holding onto his side, until Damian was only dry heaving. He guided Damian to the floor, to sit against the cabinet across from him. Damian’s head hung down. He crossed his arms over his chest and brought his legs and knees together.

Dan stood and grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cool water. He handed it down to Damian, who wiped his face and inside his mouth. Dan passed down a hand towel and Damian wiped his face dry.

Dan sat back down across from Damian. He took off his shoes and socks and covered Damian’s bare feet with his own. Just a bit of physical, skin to skin contact to reassure Damian but hopefully to give him the emotional space to talk.

Damian looked at his feet, covered by Dan’s, and looked up at Dan. Dan nodded, looking straight into his eyes. Damian sighed and leaned his head back on the cabinet.

He closed his eyes and started talking.


	3. Chapter 3

“I found this club, like I said, and went. Um. There was a bar, I flirted, not for sex,” he quickly added. “Never, never that, oh god.“ he shook his head. “But, to, ah, see if anyone was interested in being a dom for the night.”

Dan nodded silently.

Damian glanced at Dan briefly and continued.

“So, there was this guy, heh, it’s always ‘this guy’, isn’t it? In every story… sorry. “ deep breath. “He was, well, he was interested.

“So, we took one of the rooms upstairs. We negotiated a scene. He locked me in handcuffs, hanging in the middle of the room. I was naked.“

Dan’s eyes widened, was Damian hanging down directly from the handcuffs?!? Was his feet on the floor at all? With difficultly, he held his tongue and waited for Damian to continue.

“Ah. I liked the handcuffs. I.. really liked the handcuffs. At the time, I mean. I know you don’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Damian hung his head down again.

Dan thought it was safe to speak.

“Honey? I know. I know you are sorry. It’s okay to be curious about handcuffs. It’s okay to like them. It is. The reason I don’t like them is that they can hurt you,” he nodded at Damian’s  wrists. Damian moved his hands over his wrists. Dan leaned forward slowly and gently put his hands over Damian’s . “I don’t want you hurt. That’s all. It’s okay.”

Damian blinked a few times, glanced up at Dan, and nodded.  Dan slid his hands off Damian’s  and sat back again.

“Um. Well, so. He hit my ass with a riding crop a few times, he hit my back, I liked it, but I wasn’t sure if I did after a little while. He talked down to me and yelled at me, calling me a pussy and stuff, the humiliation thing, you know? I don’t think I liked that at all, but, but, I wanted to experience it. He moved up to a cane.” Damian paused, breathing.

Dan waited a few moments for Damian to continue. When he didn’t, Dan softly said, “Honey?”

Damian startled, took few deep breaths. “Um.” He closed his eyes and tilted his head, remembering. “He hit my ass again, and my legs, and my back. And, uh, I used my safe word, ‘cause I was done, you know? But there was a problem.”

Dan had to physically bite his tongue to prevent any sound to come out. What the hell kind of problem?

\-----

“I, uh. We. When we negotiated the scene, we agreed on a safe word, yeah? But he said that I couldn’t use mine, yellow, because that meant something else to him, and he didn’t want to use it. So, he suggested ‘baby seal.’”

Dan snorted suddenly. Damian jumped and his eyes flew open.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.. gah… ‘baby seal?’ “ He peered up at Dami. “Gah, seriously?”

Damian squinted back at Dan, smirked “Ha, yeah, I know, right?” He shook his head, cleared his throat.

Dan schooled his face back to calm. “Ah, sorry. Just.. sorry. Please,” he gestured Damian to continue.

Damian gave Dan a quick little smile and took another deep breath. “Um, yeah. So I was into it, my brain was buzzing, swimming, and it got to where, um, I was done. I wanted to stop. But I didn’t remember the word. I forgot about his word. So I just kept saying ‘yellow’, and, then, yelling it. And. Um, he didn’t stop, but kept beating me and shouting at me.”

Dan slowly moved his hands behind his back. He didn’t want Damian to see him clench his fists in anger. The fuck? Who switches a safe word in the first place?

“So, ah. That went on for a bit, um. Maybe another minute.  I couldn’t figure out what I was doing wrong. And then he, he, he..” Damian trailed off.

Dan reached forward, very slowly. “It’s okay. Tell me.” He touched Damian’s  feet.

“He shoved his hand in my ass. Moved his hand, uh, back and forth, up and down. He didn’t, I didn’t, I didn’t want him to. I said, I said no sexual contact. None. And he agreed. But, he did it anyway. “

Dan startled, sat up, stood up, stepped to the door.  Damian reached for him… “No, no, no, no, he didn’t, he didn’t… go inside me. He didn’t. He didn’t. He scared me. But then I remembered his stupid word and said it. And shouted it. And he backed off. Right away. He unlocked the cuffs first, I mean. Then he backed away. Please, Dan, please…”

Dan closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. He unclenched his hands and sat down again. Dan had to ask, had to.

“What the fuck did he think was he doing??”

Damian snorted. “I said, what the fuck!?! No sexual contact, asshole! And he said he didn’t think that was sexual contact. I said, what kind of retarded fuck are you? I was fucking pissed! But I was more angry because I was just, afraid. And he called me a fuck and whatever and left the room, slammed the door. Then, then I left. Came home.”

Dan closed his eyes briefly and shuddered. Fuck, fuck! His Damian, his Dami.. he could have.. could have been… oh god.

Damian stopped talking. He pulled his feet away from Dan and curled his body up tight, as close to the cabinet door as he could. He buried his head behind his knees and started sobbing again, very quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan sat quietly for a couple of minutes, waiting to see if Damian would say anything else. When it was apparent he wasn’t, Dan spoke.

“Dami? Damian, honey?” he started.

His sobbing slowed, Damian lifted his head up, just enough to peer at Dan over his knees. He blinked, nodded slightly.

“Honey, I need to ask you a couple questions, okay?”

Damian looked afraid, but he nodded again.

“Where did you go?”

“Um, it was called, um, 404.”

“What was his name?”

Damian winced. “Ah, I don’t know. I, we, didn’t say.”

Dan nodded. “Okay. What did he look like?”

Damian shuddered slightly. “Um, kinda short. Slender. Blonde, bleached, crew cut. Army green jacket.”  He blinked a few times.

Dan nodded again, looking at Damian, encouraging him, pouring as much love as he could into Damian’s  green eyes. Damian winced a little, not knowing what to do with Dan’s intense look of love.

Dan took a breath.

“When you were handcuffed, to the ceiling, were your feet touching the floor?”

Damian sniffed, blinked again. He wiped his face. He lifted his head a bit more, considering. “Um, mostly. I had to, um, stand really straight or stand on the balls of my feet.”

That explained the welts and bruising, Dan thought.  With Damian flailing around… Dan closed his eyes again, willing himself to calm down.

“Okay. Okay, honey. When you negotiated, was it verbal or written?”

“Um, verbal.”

Damn it. Fuck. Fuck! Dan swallowed.

Dan leaned forward slowly and reached for Damian’s  feet. Damian moved them slightly towards Dan so he didn’t have to reach so far.

“What did you do when you came home?”

Damian leaned his head back on the cabinet door.

“Um. Well, I was pissed. Fucking pissed. I slammed doors and stuff. I didn’t realize I was scared, that it was because I was afraid that I was so fucking pissed. I went to take a shower because I felt… dirty. I, I saw myself in the mirror, and, and I looked freaked. Like a freaked out ghost. Then I realized how afraid I was. I, um. Then I really freaked out, I thought I’d… I thought…”

Damian stopped, closed his eyes tightly. He swallowed loudly and continued. “I freaked, like panicked, like pure panic. I tore off my clothes and jumped in the shower. And, uh, turned the water up… way high. And just stood there and cried.”

He took a deep breath. “I thought, I thought I messed everything up… I thought you would… hate me.”

Dan nodded, “Go on.”

Damian opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. “Um. I don’t know how long I was in the shower. I eventually went to bed. I got up this morning, and I was pretty sore, heh,” he snorted out a sarcastic laugh. “Then waited for you to come home.”

Dan nodded again. “What were you doing with the knife?” gesturing at Damian’s  left hand.

Damian looked confused again, looked down. “What? Oh. OH.” He shook his head. “No, no, I, it, it wasn’t on purpose. I was going to cook some damned thing or another. I really wasn’t paying attention.”

“Okay,” Dan said. “Did you, why did you,” Dan struggled to find the right words, to not accuse him, but, damn it, did Damian think he was stupid?

“Did you think that you could hide it from me?” Dan finally said.

Damian looked at him. “I, I really wasn’t thinking about that. I got the bandage, put on the glove. It seemed right to put it on over my sleeve. And it did feel lopsided, just the one glove on, so I put on the other, and covered that sleeve, too. Then I didn’t see my wrists anymore.”

He sighed. “I just… for a minute there, I didn’t want to think anything about it, wanted to ignore it, when you didn’t notice my hands at first. And I just, ah, went with it. I know, I know, you’re not stupid. I was.”

Dan leaned forward again and covered Damian’s  hands with his own. “You were scared, honey.”

Damian closed his eyes again. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Dan smiled a little.

“Honey, you don’t have to be sorry.”

Confused, Damian’s  forehead creased.

“Huh?”

Dan shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry. You can be sorry if you want, but you don’t have to be. I don’t have anything to forgive. But I forgive you.”

Damian opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Dan smiled at him. “Would you like to know why, why you didn’t do anything that needs forgiving?”

Damian blinked, teared up, confused. He simply nodded.

Dan readjusted his position, scooting closer so he could cover more of Damian’s arms with his hands.

“You were curious, right?”

Silent nod.

Dan nodded back at him.

“You didn’t want to hurt me by asking me to do more.”

Damian shook his head.

“Okay. But you were still curious, so you went to do something about it.”

Damian winced, nodded.

Dan smiled a little at him. “Now, I really would have preferred you come to me first. But,” Dan stopped and cupped Damian’s  cheek when he saw tears begin to form again. “But, honey, you didn’t. I know you were trying to protect me and not push me, so you were loving me, okay? Just, not the best way, you know?”

Damian tilted his head into Dan’s palm. He moved his head up and down, nodding again.

“And, you got yourself in a scary situation.” Dan smiled kindly, “Not your best move, dear.  But you did. And you are really, really lucky something worse didn’t happen.”

Damian turned his face into Dan’s palm, nodding. Dan felt the wet of his tears.

Dan choked. His own tears threatened to fall.

“I’m, I was so scared for you. I’m, so terrified. You got hurt. Someone hurt you. You don’t know how freaked *I* am.” Dan swallowed sharply.

“But, you’re okay. You’re okay. I feel nothing but relief. Relief,” Dan moved Damian’s  head toward him and looked into his eyes. “Relief and a really big damn need to take care of my Damian now.”

Damian blinked back tears, or tried to.

“You’re… you’re not mad at me? You don’t hate me?”

Dan scooted the rest of the way to Damian and gently took him in his arms. “Never. Never. Never ever.”

Damian buried his face into Dan’s shoulder. “I thought… I thought you wouldn’t want to… touch me again.”

Dan leaned back a little, so he could look into Damian’s  eyes.

“Not touch you again? Honey, baby, I can’t keep my hands off you!”

Damian snorted, laughed a little. He felt around for the washcloth he left on the floor and brought it to his face and rubbed his face with it, then blew his nose.

Dan leaned back some more and took Damian’s face in his hand again.

“Can I take care of you now? Because I really need to.”

Damian opened his mouth. Closed it.

He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan stood up and pulled Damian to his feet.

“Okay, honey. I’d like us to take a shower, so I can see what kind of condition you are in.”

Damian nodded.

Dan closed his eyes, grimaced. “It’s so weird to hear you NOT talking.”

Damian laughed. “Weird, eh?”

Dan opened his eyes and grinned at Damian. “Yes, my hot little motor mouth.”

Damian actually smirked back. “Hmm, you like it.”

Dan pulled him into a quick embrace and said, “Strip. And just not because I need to see you. Also because I need to *see* you.”

“You’re coming in, too, right?” Damian asked.

“Yeah, I meant us, not just you.”

Damian nodded.  Then said, “Uh, yeah, I mean. Not just” and he nodded again.

Dan nodded back.

Damian grinned at him. Dan’s heart did a little leap of happy with Damian’s  grin.

Damian quickly dropped his clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. Dan followed a moment later. He adjusted the water to a comfortable warm. He tried not to think of how hot Damian must have had it last night.

Damian looked down to the floor of the tub and winced, then turned around so Dan could see his back.

Dan’s jaw dropped. He was so glad that Damian had his back turned. He needed a moment to shake the shock off his face.

Damian’s  back, ass, and legs were striped red. Dan saw the beginnings of serious bruising under Damian’s skin.

He peered closer. With some relief, he saw that the strikes were more superficial than at first glance. He didn’t see any breaks in the skin. His back side just looked as raw as hell. Damian is still in pain, but not as bad as Dan feared.

Of course, Dan was fearing a lot.

He decided ‘that guy’ wouldn’t die. He just would be needing some serious medical attention.  Well, maybe still die afterwards.

“How bad,” Damian asked. Dan realized he was just standing there, not saying anything to Dami.

“Uh, wow, honey. When you do something ill-advised, you really go all out, don’t you?”

Damian snorted sarcastically and turned back to face Dan.

“Stupid, you mean.”

Dan opened his mouth to deny it, but closed it. “Uh. Yeah. Sorry. I still love you. And please, for god’s sake, don’t do it again, okay?!?” Dan let some of the fear he felt show on his face.

Damian looked a bit worried and bit his lip. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled a little again. “Seriously. I have no problem not doing that again.” He paused, considered, “Was that a double nega.--- oh fuck it.”

Dan smiled and reached for the body wash and a washcloth.

“I need you wet, dear.” He said to Damian.

Damian smiled and stepped under the water. He leaned his head back, then forward under the spray. He sucked in some water, rinsed his mouth and spit it at the drain.

“Bleeh, that’s better.” He muttered.

Dan reached around Damian’s  front with the washcloth and ran it up and down Damian’s  chest.

Damian gasped a bit and breathed out.

Dan pulled Damian gently from directly underneath the stream of water. He moved the washcloth to Damian’s  back and softly moved the cloth over his back and shoulders. Damian gasped a little, again, in discomfort.

Dan moved across Damian’s  back and slowly down. He ran over his butt, but didn’t approach his cleft, not avoiding it but not approaching, either. He reached down in between Damian’s  legs and rubbed down his legs.

“Ah..” Damian murmured.  He loved Dan’s touch. He almost started to cry again, he felt so loved. And forgiven.

Dan turned Damian around to face him. Dan reached behind Damian and squeezed out the washcloth. He grabbed the body wash again and loaded up the cloth. He started rubbing across Damian’s chest. Damian sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

Dan moved down Damian’s  stomach, approaching his front. Damian opened his eyes and looked at Dan, his mouth slightly open.

“I’m going to go over you, just a little, right now, okay?” Dan said.

Damian released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He tried not to sound disappointed.

Then he realized he WAS disappointed.

He realized he was more afraid that he couldn’t deal with Dan touching him, than Dan not wanting to touch him.

Dan noticed Damian’s  look of shock and confusion.

“Oh, god, I’m so happy,” Dan breathed out. “I thought, thought maybe you would be afraid of me touching you.”

Damian looked amazed at his lover.

Dan smiled warmly. “Hey, I’m good.”

Damian giggled a little in relief.  

Dan’s heart leaped again with Damian’s  happy sound.

Dan put down the washcloth.  He wasn’t done washing Damian, but he wanted... he needed to get Damian in a warm bath.

“Okay, honey, could you rinse off, please? I need to get the bath soap.”

Damian grinned. “We’re taking a bath now?”

Dan smiled back, grinned even. “Yep.”

“Aw, yeah,” Damian said as he ducked under the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovey touchy time!

Dan stepped out of the shower and back in quickly. He didn’t really look at what soap he grabbed, but he smirked when he saw it was strawberry scented. He faked a grimace.

“Aw, this is girly!”

Damian turned around. “What? Oh fuck you!”

Dan reached out with one arm and pulled Damian towards him. “I guess I can deal with it.. since you like it.”

“Hell yeah.”

Damian bent over and pulled the knob to close the drain and switched the bath tap on, to comfortably hot.

He then dramatically reached out for the pink soap.  

Dan snorted and said, “Okay, here’s your girly soap.”

Damian grinned and squeezed out what was likely twice as much as was needed.

“Bleech.” Dan teased.

“Mmph!” Damian grunted back.

Dan eased down to sit in the tub. Damian followed, sitting on the opposite side.

“No, that’s not gonna work, “ started Dan. “I need you closer.”

Damian looked at him and grinned. Dan gestured for him to turn around and scoot back towards him.

Damian shooshed some water when he scooted over, but not as much as he would have if the tub was full.

“Can you reach the tap with your feet?”

“Uh,” Damian tested, “Yep!”

“Hmm, perfect.” Dan sighed. He held Damian loosely in his arms, knowing that Damian would have to sit up in a minute when the tub was full.

And then it was.

Damian reached with his foot and turned off the tap. He then settled back down into Dan’s embrace.

Damian sighed. He felt like his whole body was as tight as a drum for weeks and that he was finally getting some relief.  He leaned his head back on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan had his arms on Damian’s  chest and was softly running his finger tips up and down. Damian sighed again, wiggled a bit closer and relaxed.

They lay like that for several minutes, Damian safe in Dan’s arms, and Dan so happy Damian was safe in his arms.

After a little while, Dan started caressing Damian’s chest a little more firmly, a little more fully. Damian breathed in and sighed deeply. He started wiggling a bit.

Dan leaned his head forward and kissed Damian’s  neck and hummed, “Did you need something?”

Damian twitched, taking in a few short breaths. His body stiffened, like he was afraid to speak.

Dan’s forehead creased again, what? He wondered.

Damian brought his arms together across his chest, under Dan’s arms.

“Um. Um. Ah.”

Dan loosened his hold on Damian.

“Honey,” he started, concerned.

Damian stuttered a little.

“Ah. Can, can you, would you something for me?”

Dan nodded by Damian’s head, so he could feel it.

“Yes, of course. Whatever you need.”

“Okay.” He breathed in and out. “Can you, touch me, back there? Under me?”

Damian sounded so young, and afraid, not using the words ‘ass’ or even ‘butt.’ Dan wanted to make sure he understood.

He slid his right hand underneath Damian’s butt and quietly asked, “Here?”

“Y-yes. “

“Are you sure?”

Damian shuddered, once. “Yes. Please. I. I can, can, still feel… I don’t want to feel.. that. I want to feel YOU.” He swallowed.

Dan nodded, whispering into Damian’s  ear. “Of course, of course I will. I love you.”

 -

Damian sighed in relief. He didn’t know where or how to move, so he was still, waiting for Dan to position him.

Dan pulled Damian over a bit so he was leaning on his left side, held by Dan’s left arm. Dan reached down again to Damian’s  butt and caressed it, softly running his hand over the curves.

Damian sighed, holding tight to Dan’s arm, feeling Dan underneath him. After a minute or so, he whimpered very quietly.

That was usually a sign that Damian wanted Dan to go deeper. Dan didn’t even think Damian knew he made that sound. He paused, reaching for the bath soap. Damian made a small protest sound when Dan’s hand left him, again, likely unconsciously.

Dan shook the bottle up and down, flipped the cap with his thumb, and squeezed out some on the edge of the tub. He took part of it in his hand and dipped back under the water.

Damian sighed in relief when he felt Dan back at his butt. With the slick soap, Dan moved into Damian’s  cleft, gently, up and down, deciding he would not go further, unless Damian specifically asked. He was not going to push at all.

Damian clung tighter to Dan’s arm and breathed, matching Dan’s rhythm below. He started making little pleasured gasps, quietly, like glorified sighs.

Dan didn’t speed up, just kept a steady, gentle rhythm. He then thought he should ask Damian, in case Damian was afraid to ask him.

“Honey,” he softly murmured in Damian’s  ear.

“ah?” he panted out.

“Would you like me to go in?” he whispered.

Damian sighed, breathing out “Yess. Plee…” and trailed off.

Dan slowly left Damian’s rear, smeared some more soap on his hand, and dipped back in.

He made a few more strokes to get the rhythm back, and slowly slid one finger in.

Damian gasped, arched his back slightly, and moaned softly. He kicked his legs once and closed his mouth over Dan’s arm and groaned when Dan moved in and out shallowly.

Dan moved slightly in and out, slowly deepening his reach, while Damian continued to sigh and moan quietly.

“Ah!” Damian cried out softly when Dan reached his prostate. His legs twitched and he bit down on Dan’s arm.

Dan gritted his teeth, trying not to make a sound at his arm being sharply bitten.

Dan messaged Damian’s  prostate and Damian began shaking.

Dan started to move another finger in when Damian jerked and stiffened. He slowly moved that finger back and just used the one.

Damian sighed with pleasure and relaxed.

Another minute or two, and Dan slowly pulled out of Dami.

Damian’s  body slumped against Dan’s arm. His head dropped forward and he breathed in and out deeply. He moaned with pleasure and shuddered.

Damian tried to speak, slurred, “That… that… wonderful… oh god.. ah..” he trailed off.

Dan grinned, slowly pulling Damian in front of him again.

Damian leaned his head against Dan’s chest and shoulder and sighed. Dan bent his head and lightly nuzzled Damian’s  neck. Damian squirmed, sighed, squirmed again, pulling Dan’s arms close to his chest and squeezing down with his own.

“How do you feel?” Dan whimpered in Damian’s ear.

Intake of breath, then, “Lov…ely…” and he trailed off again.

Dan slid his arms under Damian’s  and rubbed his chest. All Damian could do was sigh. He was pretty beyond words, with relief, comfort, and his body buzzing pleasantly low-key.

Dan started to move his hands down Damian’s  chest. He didn’t think Damian was going to ask.  Dan needed to show him, again, that it was safe to ask. But not right now. So Dan asked.

-

He whispered in Damian’s  ear. “Would you like me to touch you in front, too?”

Damian jerked, eyes flying open.

“You, you don’t, you don’t have too,” he sounded better than he did before, when he was so afraid to ask Dan to touch him that he stuttered.  But he still sounded unsure.

Dan licked the edge of Damian’s  ear. “That wasn’t the question, lover. Would you like me…” he breathed hotly, “to touch you?”

Damian shuddered. “Yes.. oh.. yes, yes, please…” He leaned back into Dan’s warmth and security.

“Good, “ continued Dan, speaking more deeply and slowly, “Because I want to touch you. I have to touch you.” He moved his hand slowly down. “I need to touch you”

Damian gasped, panting a little, feeling Dan’s heat.

 Dan pulled him up, closer, with one arm. He grasped Damian’s manhood with his other hand.

Damian actually gulped.

Dan circled Damian and stroked, stroked, stroked, running his thumb over the slit at the Damian’s head at the top of each stoke. He didn’t go slowly, but he didn’t speed up either. Just. Constant. Rhythmic. Pleasure.

Damian’s  chest jerked in rhythm with Dan, his breathing matched Dan’s movements, every muscle in his body twitched and moved with Dan. He panted softly, lost in his head. Dan was playing his body like the finest Stradivarius.  And Damian felt that fine and valued.

Damian began to arch his back as his breaths came faster and faster. Dan didn’t break his rhythm, but held tightly on Damian’s  body so Damian wouldn’t slip away in the slick water.

Damian’s  body stilled for the shortest moment and he cried out softly, his body then shaking as his pleasure radiated in waves from Dan’s hand to his whole body. He turned and clutched at Dan, squeezing hard.

Dan slipped his hand to Damian’s stomach, and his other arm held him over his chest. Damian brought his legs up near his chest, and let his head fall forward, curling his body a little, panting.

-

Dan wrapped his arms around Damian’s chest and pulled his knees up to surround Damian’s legs with his, holding Damian until the last vibrations of his sated body stilled.

Dan closed his eyes.

They stayed like that, quietly, comfortably, for a few minutes. Damian started shivering.

Dan roused himself from his light doze and realized the water had grown cold.

“Oh, honey,” he started, “You must be freezing.”

“I-I- didn’t want to move.” Damian replied, teeth chattering.

“And you have zero body fat to keep you warm. Honey, I need you to move, okay,” Dan climbed out of the tub. He turned and reached down and helped Damian out. He grabbed a towel and handed it to Damian then took one himself.

Dan smiled. “You look frosted, dear.”

“Hm?” Damian looked down. He was covered in the bubbles from the bath soap. “Oh.” He smiled back.

Dan took him in one arm and ran his nose up Damian’s  neck, tickling him, making him giggle. “And you smell like strawberries. So, you are, obviously, Strawberry Shortcake.”

Damian grunted. “Who you callin’ short?” Damian stood up straight and pretended to look way down at Dan, even though he only had a couple inches on him.

Dan smirked, pulling on a white robe. “No… you’re right. You’re not Strawberry Shortcake. You’re too tall and skinny.” Damian shivered again and Dan stepped to him and wrapped his towel over Damian’s  back.

“You’re… ah. You’re a strawberry popsicle. See, you’re cold? Get it?” Dan grinned at Dami.

“Ha..ha… “ answered Damian, clutching his towel around his waist and Dan’s over his shoulders.

Dan stepped even closer, taking hold of Damian’s upper arms, and nuzzling Damian’s  cheek.  He gave Damian’s earlobe a quick lick and nip and whispered. “And I like strawberry popsicles…”

Damian’s  mouth opened slightly and his body shuddered, once more, but not from cold.

Dan leaned back, looking at Damian’s softly smiling face.

Damian looked more exhausted than anything.

Dan smiled softly back and said, “Let’s get you to bed, darling.”

-

Dan pulled back the covers on the bed, took Damian’s towels and had Damian lay on his stomach. He covered Damian, and turned back to the bathroom.

He reappeared a moment later with a bottle of some thing green.

Dan pulled back the cover, exposing Damian’s back, butt and legs. Damian made a noise of complaint.

Dan ran his hand through Damian’s  hair a couple times. “Sh, sh. I’ll be quick. Just some aloe vera, then back under the covers, okay?”

Damian murmured his consent.

Dan squeezed out some of the gel and started rubbing Damian’s  back. Damian swore softly, jumping with the cold of the gel on his bare back.

“Sorry, honey. It will feel better in a minute.” Dan apologized, willing the gel to warm up.

After a minute, Damian’s body loosened and his breathing deepened. Dan quickly but thoroughly rubbed the gel all up and down Damian’s back side. He pulled the covers back over Damian.

Dan moved to stand up, and Damian again made a protesting murmur. Dan leaned over and touched Damian’s  cheek with the back of his hand.

“Sh, be right back.”

Damian sighed.

Dan looked around in the room, looking for the electric blanket he usually used when Dan was away over night. He found it lumped on the floor. He straightened it out, checked the plug and laid it over Dami.

He turned it on low. He touched Damian’s  hair, leaned down to kiss the back of his head, and turned to the door.

“Hh!” Damian sleepily grabbed for Dan’s hand, pulling him back towards the bed.

Dan half smiled, half smirked. Of course he wasn’t going to get away that easily.

Dan stepped back to the bed and lay down, over the covers, next to Dami. Damian moved his body on his side, under the covers, facing Dan, flush against his body.

Damian clutched the blankets to right under his neck, with his still damp hair sticking out. Dan put his arm around Damian and moved his fingers through his dark hair, again and again, soothing, smoothing it out.

Shortly, Damian fell completely asleep, with only the occasional sigh from Dan’s hand gently stroking his head.

Dan continued a few more minutes, making sure Damian was out for the night, then he slipped out of bed.

Dan had a couple of things to do tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan jumped in the shower in the guest bathroom, quickly washing as much of the strawberry scent as he could. He didn’t want the smell that reminded him of Damian in his head when… when he took care of what he needed to do.

Plus, if he was going to be a bad ass, he didn’t think the scent would help inspire fear.

He stepped quietly back into their bedroom, drying himself off as he went. Grabbing clothes and his shoes from the bathroom, he stepped out again to dress downstairs.

He headed out, grabbing Damian’s keys from the key rack.

-

Dan got into Damian’s  car and turned on the GPS map. He punched in ‘last mapped destination’ and brought up the directions Damian used last night.

“Not a great part of town, honey,” Dan muttered to himself, starting the car.

-

Forty five minutes later, Dan passed Club 404, drove around the block, and parked far back. He turned off the car, took out his wallet and pulled some cash out. He opened the glove box, threw in his wallet, his watch, and when he went to take off his ring, he saw he was shaking.

He and Damian wore matching narrow silver rings on their right hand ring fingers. Just something little, a reminder, a promise, a small token of love, nothing big or gaudy, just a simple thing. Dan grabbed his right hand with his left and willed himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He realized he had not thought completely out what he was doing. He only saw red, the red of Damian’s  wrists, the red of the welts, the red of Damian’s bloodshot eyes from crying half a night and day. And, of course, the red of his own anger.

Dan looked down, seeing if what he grabbed to wear was anything like appropriate for a club. Black jeans, black long sleeved button down shirt, and his brown walking shoes. Dan snorted to himself. At least no one would be looking at his feet.

He looked up at the building. Forming an actual plan, he nodded firmly to himself. He reached in the glove box for his watch, hooked his ring to it and placed it back in the box. He took Damian’s keys and popped off just the car key and put the remaining keys in the cup holder. He shoved the key and cash into his front pocket with his cell. He got out of the car.

-

He paid the cover charge and stepped into a large, dark area, somewhat lit with black lights bouncing off reflective paint and tape on the walls, tables and chairs. The place was full of people, all walks of life, dress and orientation. He walked into the area and caught a few women and a couple of men looking at him appreciatively. Unconsciously, he looked behind him for Damian.

Oh. Right. They were looking at HIM. He graded himself as “not bad looking” but Damian could explode someone’s ovaries OR testicles simply by nodding. Dan self consciously put his hand to his chest, and looked down at himself, curiously. He didn’t see it. But Damian did, and that’s all that mattered.

Dan fiddled with that button, that button on his shirt that Damian always wanted undone, on any of Dan’s shirts that had buttons, so that just the right amount of Dan’s chest was showing, in Damian’s not so humble opinion. Dan smirked to himself and unbuttoned it.

Dan continued to walk in, but caught himself stalking, not walking. His back was up, his shoulders hunched over, and he was keeping his legs loose, slightly lowering his center of gravity. He shook himself, adjusted his walk, adjusted his face.

“Radiate harmless, Dan,” he quietly said to himself. He was curious, he was a little overwhelmed, he was a little excited, a little wide-eyed.  And harmless. A lot harmless.

A couple more people made eye contact with little knowing smirks as he walked to the bar area. The surprise he didn’t need to fake, but he gave them nervous little wide eyed smiles and politely broke the eye contact.

He got a Pepsi at the bar and managed to find an empty, tall table near a wall. He leaned, standing at the table, looking out at the people, trying to keep the wide eyed look. He scanned the room, remembering Damian’s  description, looking for ‘that guy.’

He waited for twenty, thirty, forty minutes, politely and ‘nervously’ turning down a few offers of meaningful overnight relationships, saying he was waiting for someone.

Then he spotted ‘the guy’

-

He was coming down from the upper levels of the club, lined with doors for privacy and little cosy nooks for not so much privacy.  Bleached blonde crew cut hair, green Army jacket. All Dan could think was that he looked like a little cunt, but he was probably biased.

Blondie stopped at one of the landings and was looking out at the club. Dan looked away to avoid eye contact, looked around at the crowd, then slowly looked up at the staircase at the other side of the room, then slowly looked up at the guy’s staircase.

He glanced at Blondie, then looked back at him, and put a shy, attracted look on his face, with his mouth slightly open. 

Blondie glanced at him and he then made eye contact. Dan kept his shy look, widened his eyes in embarrassment, bit his lower lip and looked away, hunching over his shoulders to look harmless and nervous.

Dan willed Blondie to take the bait. “Come on, you fucking cunt.” he thought to himself.

Dan kept looking away, but kept watch of the guy from the corner of his eye. He saw Blondie greet a couple of people, chatting, then saw him nod in Dan’s direction, curiously. Those couple of people looked at Dan, smiled at Blondie and shrugged their shoulders. A woman glanced back at Dan again, and Dan then looked at the little group, accidently on purpose making eye contact with the woman, then Blondie, made himself look self conscious and threw in a little uncomfortable lust by opening his mouth and biting his lower lip again, and looked quickly away.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the woman giggle at Blondie and whisper in his ear. Blondie didn’t stop looking at Dan. He smirked, nodded at the woman, and walked over to Dan’s table.

Dan continued looking away, waiting for Blondie to come closer. He then glanced back at Blondie, keeping his nervous looking face, appearing surprised at his approach, and looking away again.

He looked back when Blondie spoke.

“Hi…” he drawled. “Did you see something you liked?” He ran hand slowly down the side of his own neck, looking seductively at Dan.

Dan blinked at him, opened his mouth and said, “Uh, yeah?” Dan looked down at the table.

Blondie stepped to the table and leaned on it, matching Damian’s  posture.

“Shy?” Blondie cooed at him.

Dan audibly gulped. He nodded quickly.

“Anything I can do to make you more… comfortable? Or… uncomfortable?” Blondie smiled, knowingly.

Dan closed his eyes, willed himself to not take this guy out right here and now. This was the risky part, but he had to make sure Blondie was ‘the guy.’ That was Dan’s ethics. Blondie would also know exactly why he was getting Dan’s personal attention, before this was over. He took a hasty breath.

“Uh. Um. Did – did you, um. “ Dan glanced away, glanced back, “Did you do.. something, for my friend last night? S-skinny guy, tall, dark hair?”

Blondie stood up straighter, lowering his eyelids at Dan. “I meet, and do many things for, and to, many people...” he trailed off.

Dan looked up at him, hopeful. “Cuz, “ he swallowed, “because, he told me about it, today. He said you, uh, I mean, the guy… that he was, “ Dan closed his eyes and shuddered, opened them and looked at Blondie with need and lust, then looked away, embarrassed again, “was, um, awesome, and, and so,” he paused, then whispered, “cruel….” He trailed off.

Blondie smirked and looked down at Dan. “Do you need,” he slid his arm across the table and lightly took Dan’s left hand. “some, of that sort, of attention?” He squeezed Dan’s hand hard with his nails.

Dan looked down and gasped. His breath quickened and looked up at Blondie hopefully. “Are… you’re the guy?”

Blondie smirked again, asked, “Really skinny, really hot,” he leaned forward, “really, really abused?”

Dan dropped his jaw, nodded, whispered, “Yeah?”

Blondie gripped Dan’s hand tighter and whispered, “Yeah.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whump Ass Time.  
> Someone is lucky that Dan is a pretty moral guy.

Dan and Blondie stepped into the room they rented for a couple of hours. The walls were a dark red. There was a clean looking bed on one side of the room and various hooks and restraints hanging off the ceiling.

Dan looked around the room, wide eyed, and rubbed his arms up and down.

Blondie shoved Dan forward, pressing the side of his face against the wall and leaning on his back.

“Done this before?”

“N-no. Not, not in a c-club.” Actually, that was true. But Dan knew the scene, the etiquette, the edge that this fuck was riding, the edge that Dan would knock him back from.

Blondie snorted. “This is the deal. We agree on a scene, scene meaning I beat the living shit out of you, you fucking, “ he sniffed Dan’s short hair, “strawberry smelling pussy.”

Damn, Dan thought. Oh well.

He panted, “ ’k.”

“Do you have a candy ass ‘safe word’?” Blondie demanded.

“Y-yellow,” Dan stuttered.

“Hmm, popular choice.” Blondie pushed on Dan’s head again. “Sorry, can’t use it.”

“W-what?” Dan sounded confused. “Why?”

Blondie talked directly into Dan’s ear. “Because, in my world, it means ‘Go faster.’”

His world?  Dan thought. Asswipe.

“Okay, um,” Dan replied, “Um, blue?”

“I’m going to beat you like a sweet little baby seal, you pussy. That’s your pussy safe word, ‘baby seal’.”

Dan closed his eyes. He still couldn’t believe… god.. that was so asinine!

“’K’. Um. Um…” he started.

Blondie shook Dan’s head, “What, you have something to say, little cunt?”

Dan breathed in, reminding himself firmly that he was still in “harmless” mode.

“Um, I, I don’t want any, um, sex. Um, or, um, sexual contact.”

“Oh, really? You think I would even want to fuck you?”

Dan repeated himself, to make sure Blondie would remember later. He spoke more firmly.

“Not fucking, just, no sexual contact at all, okay?”

“Course not,” Blondie spat out. “Anything else before I beat you, you little fuck?”

Dan thought, little? You’re saying that to me, you short shit?

“Uh, don’t you, um, don’t you write this stuff down, the scene? The agreement?”

Then Blondie pounded in the last nail in his coffin.

“Why?”

-++-

Dan nodded and jerked himself quickly from the wall, knocking back Blondie.

“What the…?” Blondie started.

Dan turned, spun him, grabbed his right arm, pulled it painfully up his back and slammed him to the opposite wall.

“The fuck?!” Blondie finished.

Dan put his mouth to Blondie’s ear. “What the fuck is your name?”

“What? Fuck you!” Blondie squirmed, trying to get away.

“Fine, you little fuck. You’re still Blondie then.”

Dan pulled Blondie’s arm a little higher. Blondie gasped in pain.

“Now, you need a little education, asshole. Pay attention. “ Dan pushed Blondie’s head into the wall.

“First, so you know why you are getting this education. The man last night, the hot, skinny one? He’s mine. “

Blondie grunted. “You must not be any good, fucker.”

 “Wow, you are a stupid fuck.  And you’re insulting me.” Dan pulled up again on his arm.

Blondie grunted in pain again.

“Now, lesson one. I should be striping the skin off your body right now... and I could be, since you don’t write down your scene contracts, I can tell the nice officers that you wanted, “ Dan sighed sexually, “that you needed me to pull off your skin, inch by inch, because you LIKE it.”

 “Fucker!” he gritted out.

“Writing it down is for your safety and for the safety of your ‘partner’.  Also, you can’t start a scene until you’ve agreed on a scene. Slamming people against the wall, first thing? No.“

 Dan paused. “Oh, also. Don’t suspend someone completely off or even partially off the floor. That’s dangerous. Didn’t you learn that in ‘Dom Academy’?”

Blondie growled.

“Now, lesson two. This requires a demonstration.”

==

Dan switched his arms, holding Blondie’s arm with his left. He moved his right hand down Blondie’s clothed ass.

“Now, class, what is this?” Dan rubbed Blondie’s ass up and down.

“Fuck you!”

Dan slapped his ass. “No, class. Try again.” Dan rubbed him between his ass cheeks. “I’ll give a hint. Is this sexual contact?”

“It is if you’re a faggot!” Blondie yelled.

Dan actually blinked surprise.

“Seriously?”

He punched Blondie’s right side, just hard enough to get his attention. Blondie yelped, groaned.

“You are so stupid, I can’t even… okay. “ Dan rubbed him again.

“THIS IS SEXUAL CONTACT, you fucktard. Do you understand?” Dan yanked Blondie’s hair, pulling his head up and down to nod it for him.

Blondie growled, and grunted again.

“Good. Now, number three. Don’t switch someone’s safe word. You didn’t learn that in ‘Dom Academy’ either?”

“The fuck! That pussy ass safe word, yellow, does mean something else to me!”

“I don’t care.” Dan replied. “If you are the top, you are the one who is responsible for the bottom’s safety. You let the bottom have his own safe word and you listen for it, you fucking idiot.”

Dan took a deep breath and continued. “Number four, last point. I’m going to break your nose.”

“What!” Blondie squirmed, grunted, trying to move.

Dan bent down to speak directly into Blondie’s ear.

“I’ve determined you are the stupid ass fuck that hurt what is mine. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, that you were a sorry assed fucking douche bag, instead of, “ Dan gave a little yank on Blondie’s arm, “instead of assuming you were about to rape him.”

“WHAT!” Blondie yelled, “What! NO! Fuck! I didn’t! I wasn’t!”

“And, look, it does turn out that you are a stupid ass fuck. So I’m not going to cut your balls off. Aren’t I kind?”

Dan sighed dramatically. Blondie struggled to free himself. Dan held him to the wall easily.

“I then explained to you what exactly you did wrong. Now, I follow what I learned in ‘Boyfriend Academy’ and break your nose.”

Dan yanked Blondie off the wall, holding him tightly by the front of his shirt. Dan reached back his right fist. Blondie screamed.

“Lesson over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this story as a guide to BDSM. I'm not kidding when I say I don't know what I'm doing - but I know that the asshole was a complete asshole.
> 
> I unconsciously modeled Blondie after the Master. Oops.


	9. Chapter 9

Dan quietly unlocked the door and stepped into their home. He slipped his shoes off and softly padded to the guest bathroom. Dan stripped and stepped into his third shower of the day, this time washing off the sweat and stink, the stress and the adrenaline. Finished, he stepped out, and put on his white robe, not bothering to dry off.

He stepped quietly into the bed where they share their love. He slipped off the robe, lifted the covers, and scooted by Damian’s  right side.

Damian murmured in his sleep, reaching at the motion on the bed. He curled around Dan. Damian’s  head was on Dan’s chest, his left arm was holding Dan’s opposite shoulder, his left leg crossed over Dan’s, all reminding Dan of a baby monkey clinging to his momma monkey, while she climbed them both to safety.

Dan wrapped his left arm under Damian and put both hands on his chest. He flexed his hands, still feeling tension, and saw the scrapes on the knuckles of his right hand. He rubbed the knuckles with his left hand, grimacing.

Damian lifted his left arm and put his hand over both of Dan’s. Dan felt the tiny flutter of Damian’s  eyelashes on his chest.

“What… did you do?” Damian breathed.

Dan sighed, turned slightly and took Damian with both arms. He kissed Damian’s forehead.

“Go back to sleep.”

Damian moved, lifted his head, “What did you do?” Damian looked at Dan with concern and a little fear.

Dan kissed his forehead again, then gently rubbed his lips back and forth.

“I scared the shit out of him.”

Damian moved up, to look directly at Dan. Dan didn’t make eye contact.

“Okay?” he said, prompting Dan to continue.

“I… I scared the shit out of him.” Dan closed his eyes, opened them, looked at Dami. “And had him blacklisted, afterwards. No one’s gonna want to play with him anymore, not for a long time.”

Damian looked at Dan, then back to Dan’s knuckles.

Dan smirked, “I was being… kind. I told him I was going to break his nose. He screamed. I hit the wall behind him. And you know what?”

Damian’s  forehead creased, relieved, and curious.

“The little fucker fainted! Baby seal, my ass!”

 

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I stress, don't take this story as any sort of guide.
> 
> I wanted to get to the comfort part of the hurt as soon as possible, because I love care taking and fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not know what I'm doing, but I know that BDSM clubs and groups can be safe, sane and consensual. Damian just found the asshole in this club.


End file.
